Is it true that males are healthier than females but die younger? If so, why? We plan demographic analyses to address these two overarching questions concerning the health-survival paradox. First, to what extent is the paradox true? How general is it? * According to which definitions and measures and along which dimensions are men healthier than women? * How do male-female morbidity and mortality differences vary with age? * How do they vary over place? * How have they varied over time? * How do they vary across species of mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians and fish? Second, to the extent that the paradox is true, why is this the case? Various social and biological hypotheses will be tested by analyzing: Human and nonhuman lifetables (Project 1); Survey and register data on humans in Denmark (Project 2); Survey data on humans in the United States (Project 3) and in Japan, the Philippines and Singapore (Project 4); Longitudinal observations on baboons in the wild in Kenya (Project 5); Longitudinal data on lemurs in the wild on Madagascar and in captivity at Duke and in France (Project 6);and Laboratory data on fruit flies (Project 7). The combination of informative animal models and high-quality human data and sophisticated demographic analyses will provide a deeper understanding of the basis for sex differences in health and survival and of opportunities to reduce these differences. RELEVANCE: Is it true that males are healthier than females but die younger? If so, why? This program project supports research projects that address these questions concerning the human health-survival paradox. Findings will provide a deeper understanding of the basis for sex differences in health and survival-and of the opportunities that society and particularly health professionals have to improve health and survival for males and females. REVIEW OF INDIVIDUAL COMPONENETS CORE A - ADMINISTRATION AND COORDINATION;Dr James Vaupel (CL) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Administrative Core is the nexus for coordination among the projects, including management of personnel and budgets, as well as organization of meetings and workshops and dissemination of research to share methodological and theoretical developments and empirical findings. The Administrative Core is charged with both internal and external liaison and integration. It coordinates interaction among the program's research projects and between the program and other research on aging. It is responsible for administrative coordination with the NIA/NIH and with the various universities and research centers associated with the program.